


Into the woods

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Miscarriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:19:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is pregnant with her and Ruby's first child but with Rumpelstiltskin wanting nothing more than revenge after losing her to Ruby a trip into a woods turns into a gravely dangerous situation for her and their unborn baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the woods

**Author's Note:**

> It took me four nights to write this since I wanted to treat this subject carefully and even though it's a lot of angst I hope you like the story and enjoy reading it and maybe even leave me a review in the end!

„Are you sure you want to come with me?“ Ruby asked for the umpteenth time since she had decided to go for a run through the woods. She didn’t understand why Belle wanted to join her if it meant staying behind and waiting for her to come back hours later. She even less understood how she could want to wander around the rather cold forest when she was pregnant but also knew not to argue with her since she could be rather stubborn especially since those pregnancy hormones made her extra obstinate.  
“Yes, I am. Seriously Ruby, I need some fresh air.” Belle shot her an almost exasperated look and was more than happy when the taller brunette finally started walking towards the door, giving in to her.

When they reached the seam of the woods Ruby turned around to face her girlfriend, her _mate_ , to give her a final instruction.  
“You take care of yourself, ok? And don’t hesitate to go home when you’re getting cold.” Her hands were firmly but gently resting on Belle’s upper arms and she intently looked into her eyes.  
Belle on the other hand was tempted to let out an annoyed sigh but held it back, knowing Ruby only did it to protect her and the baby. _Their baby_. She was barely 12 weeks along, the bump only visible in an undressed state, but Ruby was already head over heels in love with the life growing inside of her and Belle couldn’t help but feel the same and admire the light that shined in Ruby’s light ever since she knew about the baby.  
“Don’t worry Ruby; this is not the first time I’m out here. We will be fine.” Belle emphasized her last sentence by running her hands over her stomach only to find another pair of hands joining hers to cup her slightly swollen abdomen.  
“Alright, see you later then.” Finally Ruby’s mood lightened again as she leaned in for a quick peck on the lips only to bounce off into the woods mere moments later, quickly disappearing out of Belle’s sight.

Belle on the other hand took her time figuring out which way to go, hoping to find some edible mushrooms or berries since it was something used to enjoy doing back in the enchanted forest.  
Just as she was about to turn towards the small path to the left she heard a familiar voice saying her name.  
Swirling around she saw Rumpelstiltskin standing a few feet away from her with an intimidating glint in his eyes.  
“Are we enjoying a walk through the woods while the beast went for a run? Don’t you think it’s a bit...dangerous around here for a girl like you?” Venom was dripping from his voice and he glared at Belle’s stomach when she protectively wrapped her arms around it. 

Of course he knew about her pregnancy. Everyone did. In a town like Storybrooke gossip made its rounds in no time especially when it involved Rumpelstiltskin’s former girlfriend and the wolf girl.  
“I’m just fine.” Belle brought out between gritted teeth and tried to hide the fear that was rising in her, knowing it wouldn’t help her situation if she showed her true emotions now.  
“How can you say you are fine when you’re carrying the child of that beast?” He roughly glanced towards the path Ruby had taken when she had ran off and then back towards Belle who was still clutching her abdomen.  
“Don’t you dare to talk about our child like that. I’m not yours anymore Rumpel.” Belle was seething with rage by now and wanted nothing more to be left alone again. Rumpelstiltskin on the other hand was growing even angrier upon hearing her talk like that about the _thing_ growing inside of her; he refused to think of it as a part of Belle, _his_ Belle whom he had lost to this monster all those months ago.

“You stupid girl. You could have had everything.” It was then that Belle felt something shift in his demeanour but before she could decipher what it was she found herself being lifted into the air and thrown against the nearest tree with the force of Rumpelstiltskin’s magic. Curling up on the ground she whimpered and desperately clutched her stomach at the pain that started to spread into her entire body.

She wasn’t sure what had brought Ruby back but just as Rumpelstiltskin was about haul another ball of magic at her she launched herself at him and dragged him to the ground, her eyes glowing dangerously and her fangs starting to grow.  
“What did you do to her?” Ruby growled and pinned him down but before he could reply Belle let out another whimper, effectively distracting her and causing her to let go of him in order to help Belle.  
“This is not over Rumpelstiltskin.” She hissed towards the man still lying on the ground and with that she was at Belle’s side to help her.

“Oh my god, Belle, are you ok?” Ruby took in the visible injuries and immediately noticed the way she doubled over in an attempt to soothe the pain in her abdomen.  
It was only when Ruby cradled her into her arms that she started to cry, desperate sobs shaking her body as she held onto Ruby for dear life.  
“It hurts Ruby.” She managed to bring out between her sobs and the taller brunette had lifted her off the ground within seconds and started rushing towards the town’s hospital while trying to calm Belle down.  
“It’s going to be okay Belle, everything is going to be okay.” Ruby wasn’t sure who she was trying to reassure with those words but she definitely couldn’t deny that she had barely ever been more afraid than she was in this very moment.  
They didn’t speak after that until they finally reached the hospital and Ruby rushed into the emergency room to the nearest nurse.

Hurriedly explaining what had happened in the forest the nurse led them into a room and Ruby carefully lay Belle down on the hospital bed while the nurse went off to get the doctor.  
“What about the baby Ruby?” Belle’s voice was hoarse and small and she instinctively curled up on the bed, making her look even more vulnerable.  
Taking one of her hands in hers Ruby knew she had to be honest with Belle, knew it wouldn’t help her if she gave her false hopes now.  
“I don’t know Belle, I don’t know.” She sighed. “But I know the doctor will do everything he can to help you.  
Just then there was a knock at the door before an all too familiar person stepped into the room.  
“Victor.” Ruby jumped to her feet and shot him a desperate look.  
“Ruby. I already heard what happened. I knew this man was up to no good.” He worriedly glanced towards where Belle was lying and back towards Ruby before rolling in a small table with several machines.

“Hey Belle, how are you feeling? Can you tell me where exactly it hurts?” His voice had softened as he came to stand beside the bed while Ruby sat down on the other side, soothingly running her hand up and down the smaller brunette’s back.  
“My back hurts and my stomach. The shoulders hurt too.” Belle managed to bring out, her voice strained from the pain.  
Ruby could barely stand seeing her like this but at the same time pushed aside her uneasy feeling and held Belle’s hand throughout the entire examination.  
When Victor went over to the ultrasound Belle’s hand painfully tightened around Ruby’s while they were waiting for a picture to turn up on the black and white screen.  
Trying to spot the heartbeat the room filled with silence and even though there wasn’t a certainty yet both Ruby and Belle knew it wasn’t a good sign.

“Ruby, Belle...” Victor solemnly spoke up a few moments later after scanning the screen for what felt like an eternity. “I’m sorry but I can’t find a heartbeat. I’m afraid the blunt force trauma has caused a placenta abruption, meaning the baby was cut off the oxygen and nutrition supply.” He didn’t need to say more for them to understand the consequences and he knew they would need some time to themselves that’s why he left after giving them some further instructions.  
“I know this is hard to hear now Belle, but your body will start to naturally reject the fetus within the next hours or days and you might experience a milder form of labour. Usually I would send you home, knowing you would be taken good care of, but due to the fact that an accident caused your miscarriage I would like to keep you monitored throughout the next hours to see if your body can deal with the stress.” He carefully explained and when Ruby slightly nodded at him he quietly left the room to give them time to progress what was happening.

As the door closed behind him silence filled the room once again until first small then heavy sobs shook Belle’s beaten body. It was only then that Ruby gently slipped into the bed beside her and held her close while Belle let out all her pent up emotions, desperately clutching onto Ruby’s shirt.  
Ruby on the other hand felt guilty for letting Belle stay behind in the woods, feeling like she should’ve known that Rumpelstiltskin would come back for revenge one day.  
“I’m sorry Ruby.” Belle eventually choked out with tears steadily streaming down her cheeks and Ruby’s heart clenched at the thought of Belle feeling guilty for what had happened to her.  
“It’s not your fault Belle, none of this is your fault.” She tried to soothe her, wanting nothing more than to take at least a part of the emotional pain away from her.

“I lost our baby Ruby.” At this fresh tears started to fall from her eyes and Ruby wasn’t able to hold back her own tears any longer and she quietly cried too while gently rocking Belle back and forth in her arms.  
“It’s going to be okay Belle, I’m here for you.” Her voice was thick as what was happening fully sank in but she tried her best to be strong for Belle while she was processing their loss.  
As the minutes passed by Belle finally started to calm down, exhaustion taking over her body and she fell asleep but not before murmuring a last “ _I’m sorry Ruby, I’m sorry._ ” Leaving Ruby holding her even tighter, hoping that together they would get through this, no matter what


End file.
